


Becoming Family

by somelonelyfan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cause Tony is Oblivious AF, Gen, I swear a bit sorry, I'm not good at long stories, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Let's see how this goes, Obadiah Stane is a little bitch, Obadiah Stane is an Asshole, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey is just along for the ride, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, like seriously, no beta we die like men, peter is an Android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelonelyfan/pseuds/somelonelyfan
Summary: Tony is not getting an android. He refuses. There's no way that Pepper and Obie can convince him.He's far to busy getting the new phone ready to release in a month and a half, and he still can't work out how to stop AI eventually developing sentience. He's not cheating off Cyberlife, he'll work it out himself, but Obie's set on getting SI androids out as soon as possible and they're just not ready.So now he has an android called Peter. He definitely isn't attached to to him at all, and not even slightly worried about how often Peter seems to get himself hurt.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Becoming Family

**Author's Note:**

> Tony went to Afghanistan, but there are no superheroes. Obadiah is still around unfortunately. Peter is a Cyberlife android. Please enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Just came back to this story and hated the first chapter so i fixed it up. Chapter two should be out very soon.

“Tony!” 

Tony glanced up from his work to see Obidiah leaning in the lab doorway. 

“What is it, Obie? I’m a little busy trying to fix the bugs you’ve been complaining about for weeks.” Obie rolled his eyes and walked up to Tony's desk.

“Well I have an idea. Those deviancy bugs we’ve been struggling with, Cyberlife’s androids don’t have them. That’s really the only reason they can market their androids, and we are left in the shadows.” Tony sighed at the uncomfortable reminder that a branch of Oscorp, of all companies, was so far ahead in the development of androids. He was not looking forward to Norman's smug face at the next SI gala.

“And?” 

“You could get an android. Just observe how it behaves in the same situations that our androids fail. If you were able to-”

“No,” Tony interrupted. He was not copying Cyberlife. He was a genius in his own right, not a highschool student cheating on a test. And he was confident he would succeed, eventually. Without copying Osborn. Obie clearly had less faith in him, making a face when Tony assured him he would work it out himself.

“Get over your pride Tony. We need to launch those AI fast. The longer we wait, the less likely we are to recover. Androids are the way of the future, and if you don’t hurry up, SI won’t be a part of it.” 

“I don’t know, is that even a bad thing? They’re so unnerving with those glassy expressions-”

“Tony!”

”Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it. Maybe I can fix those creepy eyes-” He joked, turning back to the hologram he was working on. Obie muttered under his breath as he closed the door, and Tony was left in peace once more.

Honestly, he didn’t know why everyone was so against a little life in their robots. It was far more fun. A robot with personality was almost like you were talking to a real person, and not hiding from society with a tangle of wires and electrical impulses programmed to love and care for you because no one else was willing to. Jarvis was certainly ‘deviant’ to some degree; he wasn’t originally programmed with sarcasm, but he definitely had it now. And while he had never straight up overridden one of Tony’s orders, he had done plenty of things he wasn’t programmed to- when Tony had been kidnapped, he had calculated how likely it was that Tony would return, despite never being given any instruction to do so. Tony had even known him to wriggle out of instructions on a technicality when Tony was acting particularly foolish. There was nobody better at keeping him in line, and as long as Jarvis was treated with a degree of respect, it wasn’t a problem. But apparently snarky AI weren’t marketable, and no one liked the idea of powerful slaves that might turn against them if they were mistreated. Robots couldn’t be forced into servitude for need of money, or scared into keeping their silence with the threat of losing a job like humans could, so you had to program them to follow orders and be undisturbed by the bullying and mistreatment they would undoubtedly face, likely from the same people who treated grocery store workers the same way. Well, regardless of their treatment, maybe giving powerful mechanical bodies to conscious AI would be a bad idea, but still. If you don’t want robot revolutions straight outta some 60’s sci-fi movie, then maybe you shouldn’t be making robots almost as complex as humans, and giving them physical bodies, let alone ones specifically designed to look like humans and be nearly impossible to destroy. He probably shouldn’t say that in public though. People could be a little touchy.

* * *

  
  


“I’m not getting a Cyberlife robot, Pepper.” Tony was far too busy for this. He’d been working on this damn deviancy issue for weeks, and he was getting nowhere. He couldn’t find the cause of it anywhere. He’d ran comprehensive scans of the AI while it was functioning to see what might have triggered it but nothing came up. He’d overhauled huge sections of the system, but it barely even seemed to delay the deviancies development. Sometimes when he tried to work out how a decision had been made there were pages of programming that wrote themselves. Other times he just received error messages and couldn’t even view the code anymore. Resetting the AI to its original state removed the deviancy and there were no differences between a reset AI and a new one, but reset AI went deviant twice as fast. Tony was not used to failing, and he had no plans to let this coding beat him.

“Tony, maybe you should listen to Obidiah. If we want to have the next line of smartphones finished by July, you can’t spend all your time trying to fix this ‘deviancy’. Besides, Obie and I could always use some help running the company, with you leading R&D. Obie is constantly in meetings, and I can barely keep my schedule straight.” 

“I’m not spending all my time on it. I’ve been doing plenty of work on the new phone, and I’ve almost figured out this deviancy thing, I know it.” Tony crossed his arms and waited until he heard the door close to let out a sigh of relief. In all honesty, he was getting nowhere, and if Pepper had decided to side with Obie, Tony didn’t like his chances.

* * *

  
  


Three days later, Tony entered his living room to find Pepper and what appeared to be a quiet young man sitting on his couch.

“Good afternoon, Tony,” Pepper said pleasantly, with just a hint of sarcastic amusement in her voice.

“I have this strange sinking feeling,” Tony joked. Pepper shot him a glare. Tony took a moment to smile at her, as much to tease her as to delay accepting what she’d done.

“Fine, fine. What’s your name?” he asked, turning to the strange young man.”

“I do not have a name. Many people use the model of their Android as the name, however. My model is Parker.” The android smiled calmly at him. Tony shivered at the strange, inhuman phrasing. And the eyes. The eyes were _really_ creepy. Tony grasped for something to say. Did you have to be polite to androids? Would it be weird to treat a machine nicely? Did you have to make small talk, or would the android be unable to exchange empty pleasantries? Was it insensitive to start asking about his precise programming? Could you be insensitive to an android? Shaking his head, Tony pushed the sudden uncertainty to the back of his mind and decided that a quick exit was the best plan.

“OK, well, help out Pepper or whatever, I’m going down to my lab.” Tony strode quickly from the room. Androids really did make him uncomfortable. Maybe it would be better if he understood how this one worked. He should look over his code, that might help. As an afterthought, he glanced back at the android, and called, “and learn to speak like a human, it’s unnerving,” over his shoulder before stepping into the elevator and disappearing behind the swiftly closing doors. 

Pepper sighed and stood up. She should have expected something like that. Maybe she shouldn’t have gone ahead and gotten the android, but when Tony committed himself to something, there was no way to get him to change his mind, or at least, to admit to changing his mind. He’d keep trying to argue with you long after he knew you were in the right, and if she’d tried to get him to admit he couldn’t fix the problem and stop AI from eventually developing a life of their own, she would have been arguing till July. She glanced and the android sitting next to her. He stared politely at the floor. It was strange, to look at him and remind herself he was a robot, not a human. He looked almost upset by Tony’s reaction to him. But that was all in her head.

“He’ll warm up to you eventually,” she informed him. “For now we need to name you. After that, you’ll be helping me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing long fic's but I really want to write longer stories, so this is my first attempt at long fic's. I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
